Skip Beat: Through your heart
by eurielle
Summary: Kyoko, Amamiya, and Moko are trying to find love. This comedy- romance story is based on the cutest manga of all Skip Beat! Will the three find love in the showbiz world? Find out. P.S. This story is for Kyoko. :D uhm, Hi guys! By the way, I made a mistake on Moko-san's little sempai, his name is actually Hiou-kun not Hokuto.
1. Act 1

Skip Beat: Through your heart

Mogami Kyoko went in the huge building for actors and actresses, on of the biggest network, the LME. She works here as an actress. In this building, there is a guy whose name is Tsuruga Ren, a very popular actor, who harassed Kyoko every time he sees her. While walking on the hallway, " Ohayo gozaimasu! Ohayo gozaimasu!," Kyoko greet everyone she meet.

She is a very cheerful girl, she attends a school in which actors like her in high school attend to. She went in the room with a name title in the door: " Love me sec." This section consists of three girls which the president thinks that they've got what it takes to become an actress except they lost something important, LOVE.

" Good Morning!," She said to the two other girls, Amamiya-san and Moko-san.

" Good Morning!," they both answered.

" What do you think are we going to do today? We will start filming our show this weekend so I'm free today," Amamiya said.

" Well, I don't know," Moko said, " Hokuto-san asked me to go with him this afternoon to help him with something. He said that he'll be going to my house so I need to be there before he does."

Snickering, Kyoko said, "You and Hokuto have a date? Bwahahaha!"

T_T " Whatever Kyoko, you always turn everything I say about Hokuto and me into romance even if you knew that he's younger than me!," Moko answered.

" Stop that you guys," Amamiya said.

Knock Knock.

" Come in!," the three girls said.

A person whose wearing a weird cloth over his head and face with the eyes only seen, like an Egyptian or something, appeared in the door.

" The President ordered for you three," he said. They really didn't trust the president because he's weird and make them do things the really hate for the sake of regaining love, but they need to go to know what they'll do.

The office is really great. It's big and full of light. In one corner, there are shelves filled with books and things that make you understand the president's personality. In the left side of the room are sofas and couches and a low table, the pres really like to talk in here. In the other side is a table with files and documents, behind it is a swivel chair. A small plant was in the corner. There is a big glass window on the right side too.

" Please sit, my ladies," the pres said. His name is Takarada-san. " I want you guys to have your next big assignment." Giving them a folder each with their name. And the three of them are afraid to see or even touch the folder so they just let him put it there. But in the end, they still have it. They went back in their room to look at it.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!," Kyoko wailed. " Why did I get this thing?"

" What did you get? I get something about being part of a show in which I'm one of the cheerleaders! I did not even expect to be one nor did I wish to become one," Moko said.

" I got something like I need to become a little sister of a perverted older brother and he's trying to molest me. And then, the file said that the character is a weakling and that she can't do anything by herself so she depend in her hentai of a brother.. Wahh! Gosh, I don't like this," Kyoko said.

With teary eyed, Amamiya said, "Mine is that I'm a princess that has been kept into a tower for the rest of her life, and has an evil stepmother who keep her there, and then one day, a prince come to rescue me but he was killed by the dragon before he reach the tower and then, when I escaped, there is the dragon and he ate me too. Yuck! What is that kind of story anyway?"

They looked at each other with sympathy and sighed. The three of them decided to talk about it downstairs where the cafeteria is. They went in one of the table and ordered banana apple shakes and slice of cakes for each. When they ordered, Moko looked at the corner of the room and saw Ren-san and his manager Yushiro. " Tsuruga-san! Here!," she said. Ren and Yashiro look where the voice is coming from and saw the three girls. His eyes are already on Kyoko of course. They walked to them and he can see the anger on Kyoko's eyes. He laugh inside. " She can really hate me without me saying a word." He thought.

" Hello, Ladies," he said, winking at them. He went to Kyoko's side. " Hi Kyoko, miss me?"

Kyoko look at him with that eyes that can cut you in half. Her blood is boiling and you could see and feel the dark aura which surrounds her. "HI TSURUGA~SAN," she said.

He look at the two and then at Moko, " What are you guys doing here?"

Before Moko answer, Kyoko said, " Well, WE ARE GOING TO EAT OUR SNACKS, OF COURSE. AHEHEHEHE +_+."

All of them look at her. She smiled then she said, " Moko-chan :D why did you call this guy over here?"

Moko said, " Well, I knew you like to see him so of course I called him. ;D"

Amamiya said, " What's happening? Is there something wrong?" Apparently, Amamiya doesn't know anything about Kyoko and Ren. Well, the two are pretty close even if they are Kouhai and Sempai in the building, but there's something happened a week ago that Moko-san and Yashiro-san know.

One week ago...

" Kyoko! Kyoko! Wait!," Ren said while panting. His manager behind him. " Kyoko-san, I want you to come with me."

" To where?" she said. Moko's beside her.

" To the next film site," Ren said.

"Why?" she asked.

" Because we need you to fill an actress who didn't come. Moko-san, you could come too. Please, we are very short of people. Please, please." he said.

" Well then, of course. Moko-san, can you come with me please?" said Kyoko.

" Of course," Moko agreed.

They all went in the film site. Truth to his words, the staff is really short. There are substitute who did not come. It is still okay if there are only one or two people but sadly, there is group of them. The production people just asked those stand-by in the place and the onlookers to be the substitute and they agreed willingly for the chance of being in the television but the staff considered the others so they just get a few. Of course they are grateful to have Kyoko and Moko.

"These are the thing you guys are gonna do," the director said. " You guys are students of the school and you'll going to watch a fight between the lead actress and the antagonist. You," he pointed at the guy beside Moko, " You are going to run and call the teacher in that class because your teacher is not present at the moment. An' you," pointing at Kyoko and Moko, " You two will try to stop the fight, and you guys are going to help them." He said pointing at the others.

Before the take begin, Kyoko and Moko are with Tsuruga and they are happily talking with each other. The other girls who are jealous of them are whispering to each other. The lead actress and the antagonist saw it too, and even if both of them hate each other in the show, they are pretty close outside the work. Both of them liked Tsuruga too and because they knew that they couldn't possibly have Tsuruga, they just conspire at liking him. So when these girls saw how natural Kyoko and Moko are to Tsuruga, they feel hatred and jealousy. Of course, Kyoko felt these dark aura too so she said to Moko, " Be careful, these ones wants to behead us." Moko nod. She knew Kyoko's power to sense things like that.

The take start, there is shouting and fighting, full of drama, when Kyoko and Moko went and hold both of girls away each other. The girls, angry, look at Kyoko and Moko and they start to attacked them. Kyoko got a scratch while Moko has a cut lip. The crew saw this and stopped it. Ren went to Kyoko and Yashiro to Moko. They help them and make them sit.

When the actresses were questioned, they said, " We did it because we hate them. How could they just talked with Ren-san like they're closed? They are only substitute!"

" Of course they're close. They came from the same production. And they are not only substitute, they are already actresses. Don't you know Kyoko-sama from Dark Moon? She's with Ren-san in there too. And Moko-sama is with Hokuto-sama, one of the youngest and greatest actor too. They just willingly come to help us so that we can finish the shoot early so you guys can go home and relaxed early. You should have thank them, not hurt them," the director said.

" It's okay, we forgive them," Kyoko said. " I just want to tell them that they should not do it again."

" Moko, we're going home. Ren..." she look at him. " This is entirely your fault." Then they went.

Present...

" You still not forgive me?" Ren asked her.

" I do," Moko said. " It's not your fault that those stupid girls attacked us. They just saw something so sweet between you and Kyoko that's why they became jealous." She grinned.

Kyoko whacked her. " Could you please stop that? There's nothing sweet between the two of us. Not with this... this... arghh!"

" Can't call me any names? :)" Ren said. " Shut up!" then sip at her juice.

" Ahh.. so that's what happened." Amamiya said.

"Yeah," Yashiro answered. " Not that it's Ren's fault, but he's definitely the one who asked them to come. But of course they didn't need to."

" Of course will come! He's begging, you know!" Kyoko insist. Which is true.

(Let me continue this in the next chapter)


	2. Act 2

Hi Guys! This is the second chapter. Please enjoy it!

After the bickering and greetings that morning, Kyoko and Ren went to Dark Moon film site, while the others went their own way. On their way,

"Kyoko, have you forgiven me yet?" Ren said.  
" What can I do? I know it's not your fault. It's just that those girls attacked Moko-san and I because they are jealous of us because we are talking to you. Besides they don't know us, they thought that you picked us when you said you found someone who could substitute," Kyoko answered.

" Arigato, Kyoko and I'm really sorry," Ren said.

They arrived at the site and greet everybody. The director, Director Ogata greeted the two with enthusiasm. "Kyoko, Ren, how's your day? Ready for the next scene?"

The next scene is with Mimori and Tsuruga, so Kyoko went to her dressing room to get ready for her make up. In the room, Kyoko sit in front of her dresser. She waits for the make up artist to come.

"Kyoko! Know who is here? It's FUWA SHO! It's Sho!" someone said.  
"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed. She went outside and saw Fuwa Sho, her ex-childhood playmate. The one who use her. The one who claimed that she's not a beauty. Sho look at her direction, then smirked.  
"What- what are you doing here, you? Who said you can come here?" she screamed. In the background, Ren and Yashiro are assessing the scene. "Huh. It's to see you. Why would I want to go here in the first place if not for you?" Sho said.

"Can we talk?" he looked at the girl beside her, " Privately?" The girl went her way to give them privacy.

"What do you want?" she said when they were alone.

" I want to tell you something," he said.

"What is it? Could you hurry up?" she answered.

" It's about what happened before. Kyoko, I'm so sorry. I know that there are no reasons for what I have done to you. I hurt you. I said things that I shouldn't have. I want you to forgive me Kyoko." He said, sincerely and wholeheartedly.

"Bwahahahaha! Yes, you said I'm sorry. What else? Come on, tell me," she said, happy. The guy who walk down on her, made her feel like a maid, the ungrateful man, now he's apologizing to her. Smirk.  
" Could you concentrate?" he told her, annoyed.  
"Well, I'm just happy. So, what else?" she said.

" I know too that you love me," he said, grinning. She flushed. " Ahahaha"  
"Whatever, tell me what do you want?" she said.

" Kyoko, now I know the feeling of someone in love but you know that you couldn't have her," he said, more serious now.  
" Huh?" dumbfounded.

" Kyoko, I love you. I know it's too late. You love Tsuruga already." And with that thought, he became mad. " I know you do, so I just want you to forgive me. Don't hate me Kyoko. Please. After this, I promised I wouldn't say anything about me loving you."

Still in shocked, Kyoko blink. She stared at him wide-eyed. " Who told you that I love him?" she shouted.

" I can see it Kyoko. And believe me, everyone can see it too. I know I told you I love you—" he didn't finish it. Kyoko went after him and tried to punch him. He dodged. "—But I want you to forgive me too."  
" I thought you say that you're not going to repeat that again?" she said.

" Kyoko, until you ever say you forgive me, I'll say it again and again." He said.

" Do what you want. I will not forgi—- wahhhh!" she screamed. Sho is hugging her. " What did you do that for?"

" Kyoko, I love you, but I want you to forgive me already," he said.

" How could I forgive you easily? You take my childhood with you. Everything I did was for you. I tried my best in your parent's inn so they'll like me for you, but you just trample on it, in everything," she's already crying.

" Kyoko I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said. " I know you can't forgive. But I'm sorry Kyoko."

" Sho, you are my best friend too, my first love. Do you really want me to forgive you?" she asked.

" Of course Kyoko. I will do anything," he said.

" Well, I want you to go to this production, my friend is there. Go to her and tell her that you come instead of me. You're to go with her and help her. You will not complain, you will do whatever she like." She smirked then, evil glinting in her eyes. " You'll do that for me right? You said you will do everything."

" What did I went to?" he asked himself. He look at Kyoko, " Okay, I will. Give that address. I'll go to your friend." He's wondering who is this friend of hers.

" Then, that's settled. If Amamiya-san tell me that you did good and you behave and do anything she wants you to do, then I'll forgive you." She said. " Bye-bye."

Sho went out from the dressing room. Every one of the staff and actors are waiting for him and Kyoko to come out. He saw Tsuruga in them. He smirked and went passed through him. He said, " Wait till I get her from you." Then went away.

Tsuruga is flushed with anger. He looked at the dressing room when the door opened. He saw Kyoko walking to him, heads down. Then she lifted her head. Her eyes is puffy, her crying eyes look into him, " Wahh~ Tsuruga-sama, I'm so sorry!" she said. She began to kneel in front of him. " I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Then she was bowing with her whole body.  
" Stop that will you?" he said. He helped her in her feet. " Let's talked about it later," he said.

Hi guys! This is Eurielle for you! I want you to suggest things and critic my work! Please look forward to my next chapters. Arigato Gozaimasu!

About the next chapter: Tsuruga wanted to know what the two talked about, but things led to one thing and another. What will happen now?


	3. Act 3

This is the third chapter guys! Hope you'll like it.

The filming for that day has finished. That evening, Kyoko felt that she'd going to be grilled somehow. Thinking about this, she scanned the room to look for Ren. She spotted him walking from his dressing room.

"Wahhh. That's Tsuruga-san." Blushed/ Tsuruga look in her way. " Wahh. Our eyes met!" Kyoko said to her self.

Tsuruga begin to walk to her. " Gya! He's coming. No! No! No!" she ran away. But Tsuruga moved faster than her. He walk to her graciously with an intense speed.

" How the heck could he do that?" She asked herself.

" Kyoko, long time no see," he said, smiling with a dark grin in his eyes. " Sooo, what did you and Fuwa Sho talked about, hmmm?"

" Nothing concerned you, " she answered, feeling cornered.

" Come with me. Let's go to my apartment. But before that, let's by food," he said. Kyoko stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

" You are asking me to come with you to buy food? As in, FOOD?" she asked, bewildered.

" What's wrong with that? Did you eat already?" he asked.

"N-no, no I did not eat yet." she answered

. " Then come on." He's already walking when Kyoko started to tread after him.

"Wait! I said wait!" She ran after him.

While they are looking for the food, Tsuruga asked her a question, " What do you think is more fresh?" Holding a packet of a chicken in one hand and another in other hand.

" Umm, I don't know." she said.

" Then I just get this much expensive one. It's alright, right? It's expensive so it means it's fresh," he said.

" Wha- Tsuruga-san, get this! This!" Showing him something.

" Eh?" he said.

" Even if it's expensive, that doesn't mean that it's fresh." she said.

" Then let's just get them both. It doesn't really matter," he said.

They went to his apartment downstairs. ( The supermarket is in the upper floor.)

Kyoko put the groceries in the counter top. She get everything out of the paper bag and put them on the bowl. She put the bowl in the sink, start the faucet and begin to wash the vegetables.

" You are very at home huh?" Tsuruga said beside her.

She look at him. " I always come here you know," she said.

" Yeah, you are a fixation of this place already," he said.

" What do you want to eat?" she asked, aware of him staring at her back.

" I want curry and hot-pot," he answered.

" What do you want for dessert?" she said.

" There is a cake in the fridge," he said.

" Oh, okay," she said.

" So, what did you and Fuwa talked about?" he repeat his question from before.

" None of your business," she said.

" Really? So everything about my kouhai is not my business anymore huh? Okay, but I thought you said you want to be true to me, hmm? When was that again? I wonder if you remembered?" +_+ he said, smiling brightly than ever.

"Uh-oh!," Kyoko thought. " Wahh, I'm sorry! Sorry! Your kouhai is forgetful already. Please spare me!" she said, bowing at him in an unusual way.

" Of course, but I want you to o something for me," he said.

" what do you want me to do?" she asked, afraid.

" Oh I just want to practice this part with you. Hmm, do you think I want you to do something kinky with me," he said, teasing.

" O-of course not!" Kyoko screamed at him.

" What part do you want me to practice with you?" she asked.

" This part," he said, while pointing in the script.

Kyoko look at it and read. While reading, Kyoko became so red in embarrassment.

She looked at him sharply and said, " How could I do such scene with you?! It has the h** and b**p and this.. this..this too?" she said, blushing.

" Well, we definitely won't do it if you don't want to," he said. Walking to Kyoko and trapping her in the counter top.

" What are you doing?" she yelled.

" We're going to start now," he answered.

" Stop it! Sto-" Tsuruga cut her off by kissing her. The kissed lasted a minute. The two of them are breathing hard because of it.

" You like it?" Tsuruga whispered in her ear. She shivered.

" Why did you do that for?" in shaky voice, she asked.

" I like you, Kyoko. I want you to go out with me," he said. Then kissed her again.

" Hah hah hah, sto—stop it Tsuru—ga—san!" Kyoko said, breathing hard.

Tsuruga stopped and look at her. He put his hand on her hair and ruffled it. He smiled at her and told her to continue cooking. " Think about the date okay? I'm going to take a bath," he said.

Tsuruga went to his room and get a change of clothes. He went in the shower. The water is already flowing to his body but the hard-on is still there. He switched to more cooler water. He said to himself, " That was so close." He smiled remembering Kyoko melting from his touch and kisses. And again, another hard-on. He sighed.

Konichiwa minna~san! This chapter is really hot! I think it's because I read something hot the other night. A yaoi manga :D haha Sorry about that. You guys know about Junjou Romantica? I read it.


	4. Act 4

_Hi guys! This the fourth chapter! I'm sorry I made a mistake on Hiou-kun's name, I put Hokuto at first, gomenasai!_

"What should I do?! What should I do?" Kyoko panicked. "Did he just asked me on a date?"

She start cooking the vegetables she chopped and diced. Ren went out from his room, he finished his shower. He look so fresh and sexy. She blushed, _Sexy? Sexy? _Why did she think of him like that?

"Hi, welcome back," she said.

"Hi, you finished?" he asked. "Yeah," she said quietly. He sat down in front of the table while Kyoko put the food in it.

" So, have you think about it?" he inquired.

She look at him sharply, "Can I think about anything while cooking? Besides, you just told me about it," she blushed, " so, I think I need to talk about this to one of my friend."

"He look at her, eyes questioning, " You're going to let your friends know?"

She flushed, "Y-yeah." Then look at him suddenly. "What's with you?Telling that to me all of a sudden..."

"Kyoko, " he said. Putting down his chopsticks. "I really want t know what you and Fuwa talked about but you said that it's not my business. But I think that he told you he loved you."

BULLS-EYE, on the dot. "Yeah, so?" she demand.

"So, I want to tell you how I feel too. Don't worry, I won't rush you," he said and continue his food.

The two of them eat silently. After eating, the two of them get up and start to clean the table.

"You stay for tonight?" Ren asked.

"No, I need to go home. By the way, If I go out with you, where do you plan to bring me and when?" she asked, wondering.

"That's a secret. If you decided, tell me tomorrow" he utter, then he grinned. "You thinking of saying yes?" She blushed, "Never."

He laughed. Gosh, that's a music in the ear. "Then see you tomorrow."

He leaned over her and kissed her. She closed her eyes. The kiss is gentle. He moved back and distanced himself. She opened her eyes and look at his. It's dark with want.

She gulped, "I'm going home, " she said in a hurry.

"I'll take you. It's dangerous for a girl to go home by herself," he said.

_It's more dangerous when I'm with you, _she thought. " Okay," she said instead.

They arrived at the shop where she lived and working as a part-time waitress.

"Good night," she uttered.

"Good night," he answered.

Kyoko opened the car door. Step a bit farther and waved. He watched as the go.

That night, in her room... A girl couldn't sleep thinking about the kiss he shared with the guy he considered as a Senpai and respect so much. The he think about he told her. "He like me," she whispered. "He like me," she repeated, much louder this time. "Kyaaaa" she screamed.

In the next room, the couple who owned the shop whispered to each other, " What happened to Kyoko-chan again? She's shouting."

The next day, Kyoko walk in the Love Me sec. Room and found Moko and Amamiya.

"Kyoko, why did you sent a guy like that to my work? Amamiya demand.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Fuwa Sho! Fuwa Sho!" Amamiya said, flustered.

"Oh," Kyoko began, "Well, I want him as your servant or something. Why? What happened?" "Servant? Why would I want a servant? Besides, that guy is a jerk. When he arrived at the set, every one is 'Kyaa-ing' or 'It's Sho! OMG' What the heck? So annoying!" She explained.

" You're right. He's definitely a jerk," Kyoko agreed. "And then, please continue."

" So the girls were whispering to each other and then he asked loudly ' Where is Amamiya Chiori-sama?' -sama? -sama? Who told him to call me -sama? And the crowd was silent for while before those girls look at me with that jealous-angry eye as if I stole something delicious from them." She said.

" Well, maybe you did," both Kyoko and Moko said.

"What? No way! Then he told me that you told him to get me or something. By the way, when is the end date?" she asked.

" End date?" Kyoko said, amused.

" When is he going to stop bothering me?" she cleared.

" Until I tell him that I forgive him," she answered.

"What's the deal with you and Fuwa Sho anyway? Amamiya asked.

Kyoko shrugged. Then Moko start to tell her the story. When she finished, Amamiya stared at both, wide-eyed.

" He's a real jerk!" she shout. Then the three of them laughed.

" Oh, by the way," Kyoko said, the two look at her, " I like to listen on what you going to say." Then she told them about what happened the other night.

" What? Really? Are you sure? What is your answer?" the two shrieked. They shook her wildly, she thought she's going to die. Then they hugged her.

"That's why I'm asking for your opinion," she said. "What do you think?" She glanced at both of them with the I-depend-on-you look of hers.

" Well, do you like him too? Love him?" they asked, excited.

"Uhmm, I respect him," she said. Their shoulder slumped.

" What the heck? Kyoko, if you like, then go out with him. Try if you guys have a chemistry or something!" Moko said, eyes furrowed.

"Do I have to look if there is geometry and physics too? Kyoko wondered. The girls laughed.

Amamiya said, " Do you like him? As in, like him?"

"Yes," she answered.

" Then go out with him," she said.

When they finished what they are doing, the girls went their way. While walking in the hallway to the front lobby, she saw Tsuruga and Yashiro. They are going to the Dark Moon set.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, wait," Kyoko shouted.

" You are still here?" Yashiro asked.

" Yeah!" she's breathing hard from running. She look at the men in front of her. " Ah, ahmmm, can I take a ride with you guys?"

" Of course, you're going to DM set?" Ren asked.

" Yeah," she answered. They all went to the parking lot and get in Ren's car.

When they arrived at the set, Kyoko said, " Tsuruga-san, can I talk to you for a second? Alon?" she look at Yashiro.

"Yes, go on," Yashiro said, " I think I have something to talk about with Director Ogata.." Then went out off the car.

" What is it?" Ren asked.

" Uhmmm, about yesterday..." she flushed, remembering what happened. " I talked about it with my friends and Tsuruga-san," she look at him in the eyes, " I'll go out with you."

" Really?" happy, he leaned forward then tried to kiss her.

"Wha-" Kyoko put her hand between their lips. Ren back away, disappointed.

"Eh? But I thought you are my girlfriend already," he said, pouting.

" What? I just agreed to go out with you," she said.

" That means you are my girl already, right?" he stared at her.

" Of course not! You haven't even ask me to become your... to become your..." and she blushed.

"Then Kyoko, will you be my girl?" he begged.

She lowered down her head, her face feels hot. "Y-y-y-yes," she whispered, stammering.

" What? I can't hear you," he teased, amused.

"I said yes. Wahh! I don't care anymore. I'm going," she said. She take off her seat belt and opened the door. Tsuruga stopped her. He held her arm. She look at him and saw him looking at her intensely.

"I love you Kyoko," then he bent down and kissed her. When she respond, he deepened the kiss. He heard her moaned, "Open your mouth, let me in," he said. She obliged.

He put his tongue inside and played with hers. "Hmmmed, ahh, Tsu-ruga-s-san, " she said. He ended the kiss, afraid it will go beyond anything.

Kyoko said, " I love you too," and then they hugged.

" What happened here?" Yashiro and Ogata stared at the two of them, and they flushed and became embarrassed at what they saw. ( The kiss. :D)

Ren chuckled while Kyoko hide her face in his chest, reddening.

"OMG! OMG!" Yashiro shrieked, running around.

" Congratulations," he and Ogata said.

"Arigato," Ren said. "Let's go, Sweetheart. The crew is waiting."

"What sweetheart?" she yelled, punching Ren in the stomach. She walked out the car and face director Ogata, " Ohayo," she said. "I'm going."

She hear them laughed. _Grrr._

_Haha that was so cool. Please look forward to my last chapter. Arigato Gozaimasu! Anata wa watashi no hi o tsukuru!_


	5. Act 5

Kon'nichiwaa minna~san! Wow! This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading my story. Please look forward to the next one :D

Tsuruga went to Kyoko's room at lunch break. He knock on the door and look inside. He saw Kyoko and her make-up artist in the dresser. He walk in and wait for them to finish. He look around and saw a chair in the corner. He went and get it before sitting right into it.

The room is full of Kyoko's Mio costume. Although actors doesn't have time to clean their dressing room after changing to their next costume, Kyoko's make-up artist and helpers manage to clean the room. He laughed silently when he saw Princess Rosa in its bed in the corner. He gave it to her in her birthday and surprisingly, she made it into such magnificent, never-seen-before necklace. Of course he's happy about it. He thought about what happened this morning, he grinned. That was amazing, Kyoko is his girlfriend. He couldn't possibly believe it, but he did and so proud of himself.

He look backed at Kyoko, she doesn't have any scene anymore so they took off her make-up, and darn if she's not beautiful. He walk to her and hold her hands. She pulled away, embarrassed.

" Thank you," she said to the artist, " Nice work today."

" You're welcome," the make-up artist said. She look at Tsuruga and Kyoko, " You guys too. See you tomorrow."

" You still have scenes to do?" Kyoko asked.

" Yeah, one more," he answered. " You're amazing today." He said again, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her.

" Hmmmm," she hummed.

" Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked.

" No, you need to rest. Let's go to lunch and I will send you home," he said.

" But I bought my lunch in here," she claimed.

" Is that so? Do I have a share?" he considered.

" Uhmm, I made two lunchbox," she said, grinning. " Then let's go outside. Let's eat it there," he said.

Aren't we eating at the cafeteria?" she asked.

" You want to?" he inquired.

" Yeah?" she said. " Uhmm, we always eat together so they wouldn't suspect, right?"

" You made lunchbox for me and you are hoping that they will not suspect?" he asked.

"Eh.." she complained.

" I really don't care if they knew, you know. Besides, Director Ogata and Yashiro-san already knew." He said, grinning.

She blushed, " T-t-then, let's go." she said.

They went in the cafeteria. Tsuruga carry the lunchboxes on the other hand while clutching Kyoko's right hand on the other. Everyone in the room silenced as they walked in hand in hand. And then the buzzing began, they whispered to each other. The couple sat on Yashiro and Ogata's table but the two men went up and leave them together. Kyoko is so embarrassed, she couldn't meet everyone's eyes.

Mimori, the lead actress of Tsukigomori, a.k.a Dark Moon, went to them and said, " Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san, congaratulations!" Then everyone in the room except for the servers congratulate them. They said their thank-yous to everyone. The crowd went back to their seats and continue their food. Tsuruga opened the lunchbox and laughed. Everyone look at him, even Kyoko. Then she look at the lunch she made and blushed. The lunch is consists of eggrolls, sushi, and onigiris. The design look exactly like Ren's face except, smaller.

" What the heck are you laughing at?" she said.

" You can always do my face and expressions even in food huh. Remember the doll you made for Maria-chan?" then he laughed. He took out his phone and take a picture of the food.

Kyoko definitely remembered. Not only her but everyone who went on the Christmas Party last year. " What are you doing?" Kyoko asked again when she saw that Ren is taking a picture of the food.

" I want to commemorate my first lunchbox," he answered.

" This is your first time to receive lunchbox?" she asked, looking at him with pity.

He looked at her sharply, " Yeah, so? My first time, and my girlfriend gave it to me too. Of course I'll take picture of it."

They continue eating and when they finished, Ren went to Ogata-san.

" Director, can I drive Kyoko-san home?" he asked.

" Of course. But remember to come back, okay? You have a scene to do yet." he answered.

" Thank you and I will," he promised. " Come on," he said to Kyoko.

" Thank you for the hard work. See you tomorrow," Kyoko said to everyone, bowing. Then she and Ren went to his car and drove off.

In the ride home, Ren said to Kyoko, " I will see you later. Dress casually. I will get you six sharp so that you can sleep and shower first."

" Tsuruga-san, where are you taking me?" she asked.

" It's a secret. And I want to tell you something too." he said quietly.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Later," he answered.

" Can't you tell me now?" she demand.

" No, later." he said.

" Humph, whatever," she uttered.

" It's for later. I want to tell you later so that I can see more of your reaction," he explained.

" Okay," she whisper.

" Come on. Don't sulk." he said.

" I'm not sulking," she answered.

" Yes you are," he insisted.

" No I'm not. Just keep quiet will you?" she's definitely huffing.

" Okay stop it. It's about my past," he slipped.

" Past?" she asked.

" You know that actors don't often use their real name in showbiz right?" he said.

" Yeah," she said.

" Well, I'm one of those. I'll tell you about it later when we have more time," he said as he pulled in front of the shop.

" Okay" she said, excited.

" Sleep okay? And don't forget, its six sharp." he said.

" Yeah ,yeah. Bye" she opened the door but before she could walk out, Ren said, " Where's my goodbye kiss?"

" No way!" she said but kiss him gently on the cheek.

" I want in the lips," he said, then kissed her right there. It's not that long though. " See you later" he whispered. She nodded, then went out the car.

Kyoko went in the house to her room. She stared at the poster that was taped on the wall. She saw Sho's poster and Ren's poster. She went to Sho's poster and take it off. She said to herself, _I think I don't have the right to be so in love when someone is still waiting for me to forgive him. S_he folded the poster and put it in the bottom of the drawer. She went in the bathroom and change her clothes. She put on her pajamas and jump to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. Many minutes after, she slept.

She woke up at five-thirty. She get a changed of clothes, a pretty sundress with white ruffles and pink ribbons. The dress is sleeveless. She took a bath and put it on. She curled her hair even if it's not too long. She put a strap sandals and a bow on her hair. She looked at the clock, it says six, there's more thirty minutes. She went in front the mirror and look at her reflection. She walked around her room and jumped when she heard Tsuruga's car beep. She get her bag and run downstairs.

Tsuruga opened the driver's seat and stared at her, speechless. Then he told her, " You look wonderful." And hugged her. He walk her to the front passenger seat and open the door for her. Kyoko went in and put on her seatbelt. Ren closed her door and walk to his side.

They arrived at the restaurant and dine. Then after the meal, they went in an amusement park.

" Let's go ride that one," he said, pointing on the roller coaster.

" Okay," she said. Then they went and ride.

" Kyaaa! gyahhh! wahhh! OMG OMG!" Kyoko screamed. " Stop it! I beg you Please please!" she said. Tsuruga chuckled.

" Let's go over there," he said and points on the bump car.

" N-no, I can't take it anymore," she answered. " Guarggh," she vomit.

" Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

" I need water," she said.

" Wait here" and ran to buy some.

When he returned he said, " Let's just go to the Ferris Wheel."

" Yeah, you are right. I can't take it anymore." she answered.

" You don't like to play on Bump car?" that one is safe.

" No, I do want to play but my stomach turn and churn from it." she said.

" That's sad," he said, looking at her with pity. " Come on."

Then they went in the Ferris Wheel. While they are in the Ferris Wheel, Kyoko said, " What do you want to tell me earlier?"

" Kyoko, please don't be shocked," he said. " I'm.. I'm.. I'm Corn." he said.

" Huh?" she said.

" I'm Corn from before," he said.

"... EHHHH?" she shook him hard. " Y-y-y-you're Corn? CORN?"

" Yeah," he grinned.

" But that's impossible, Corn is a fairy and he lived in fairy land..." she said.

He interrupted her, " With a father king who made flying difficult for him."

" You are really Corn?" she asked again.

" Yes, honest," he said.

" I'm Bo," she announced.

" You're who?" he asked.

" Bo, the chicken," she said.

" You are the chicken?" he said, bewildered. " Hah, so that's it huh."

"Yes," she said. Then they laughed so hard. Couldn't believe their fate.

" I love you, Corn," she said.

" I love you too, Bo," he said, and kissed her.

At the background, there is fireworks lightning the sky. The Tokyo sky filled with fire, heat and love of two people who always stay together in good times and in bad.

Look forward to the next book, Skip Beat! Your heart is mine. Arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
